Traumerei
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: Another upload from badbadbathhouse. Yosuke dealing with his past and his memories of Saki. Trying to fully come to terms. Mild yaoi


(Writer-anon: I hope a little Souji/Yosuke fluff is fine. Nothing epic in this... just sorrow and support.)

WARNINGS! This takes place during game. Happens if you've completed Rise's dungeon, but the fog has not come yet so you're waiting for them to recover. Also, take note that this is after you max rank the Magician .

Traumerei (best if listening to the song while reading. Will make it that much more sad.)

July 9th 2011

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring at that run-down liquor store within the TV world. The one that was the sorce of so many nitemares for him. No one knew he was there... Chie was off training. Yukiko was helping out at the inn. Kanji was... somewhere. Both Rise and Teddie were recovering. And then Souji... Souji mentioned something about going with that girl from his drama club. That left him standing there... alone.

He thought, by then, he'd be happy. He was living his life for Saki-senpai... already, using his new found powers, he had helped save people. And he had the power to prevent more people for being hurt. But honestly, he found himself more depressed, even after saying he'd let Saki-senpai go and live his life for her. So he often found himself back in the TV, staring at the swirling black and red portal, thinking of her.

You're back, again? a harsh familiar voice questioned. Yosuke didn't even turn. Everytime he came here to stare at that shop, his shadow... his inner self... would appear when he came here alone. She's not there, nor will she ever be.

"Dude... I know. Reguardless of how much I wish otherwise, she's gone..."

The shadow scoffed. I thought you'd accepted her death... and were going to live for her. Least, that's what you told Souji.

Now Yosuke looked at his shadow. "Yeah... but I guess I can't fully accept it. I want to tell her... I want to tell her I'm sorry for being such a pest..." He sighed, tears beginning to form unknown in the corners of his eyes. "I guess I want her to come out and call me an idiot... then... maybe I could move on..."

I already know. I am you, after all. You already know what I'll say, so why do you talk to me? Why not talk to your friends about your worries? Why not talk to Souji. He said you could.

"I don't want to bother them... its my problem. Besides... they have worries of their own... I can't just..."

Rely on them? They're your friends. Besides... Souji would want you to come to him if you need to.

"I've already bugged him enough... He thinks I'm through clinging to her... I just can't..." Yosuke sobbed into his arm, pushing the orange glasses up his forehead.

Somehow... I don't think he'd care... The shadow faded, leaving Yosuke alone to cry out his pains.

Atleast he thought he was alone. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his upper-body and he found himself pulled back against a strong firm chest.

"Don't do that... don't come here alone..." Yosuke choked on a sob, jerking slightly. The voice was Souji's, but... the normally calm voice sounded scared... worried... He didn't understand why.

"Partner...?" Yosuke tried, his voice cracking from his recent cry-fest.

"I was so... worried... Chie said she saw you pass her in Junes... she said she saw you go into the TV... God... don't scare me..." Souji's arms tightened around Yosuke, and the brunette could feel the other boy slightly quivering.

"Why are you... are you... crying? I wasn't in any danger... the shadows don't really appear here anymore..."

"Idiot..." Souji muttered, his voice muffled by Yosuke's shirt. "The rain's supposed to stop tonight... that means the fog will set in... I was so..." Souji broke off with a deep breath.

"Buddy...?"

"Let's go... please... let's return... we have a lot to talk about, but here's not the place."

Soon, they were standing in Junes' foodcourt, watching the rain fall. Yosuke had told him everything that was bugging him.

"Come to me, next time. I don't care what I say I'm doing... you're important to me. I'll drop everything and come to you. Just don't... Please don't scare me like that." Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke, pulling him close.

"What are you...?" Yosuke questioned, confused.

"Shh... just let me stay here... let me know you're safe and won't just vanish on me..."

So that sat there... watching the rain fall. Souji leaning on Yosuke, and Yosuke starting to feel... feel like that was how it should be.

-

And a really cruddy fill... Anon-writer apologises. I just wanted fluff for this... plus writing practice. Does this make requestor happy?


End file.
